Un camino por recorrer
by MrRayney
Summary: Mi vida era sencilla antes de que esta pesadilla comenzara, una vida donde solo tenia que preocuparme por entregar mis tareas y sacar buenas calificaciones, ahora solo debo preocuparme por sobrevivir, sobrevivir de esos caminantes como los llamamos ahora, tengo miedo, pero no puedo rendirme ahora, esa no es mi manera, mi nombre es Courtney y esta es mi historia.


**_Un Camino por Recorrer_**

**_Capítulo 1-1: A New Day _**

Era un día calmado en la carretera, el cielo estaba despejado y hacia un aire fresco, un Nissa Tsuru plateado se encontraba dirigiéndose hacia Atlanta.

-"Estúpido Chris, estúpido programa, estúpido contrato, estúpidos abogados…"- Decía bastante enojada la conductora del automóvil, la chica su cabello era color castaño y le llegaba hasta la cintura, piel morena con un par de pecas, ojos negros, vestía con una playera morada manga larga, chaleco negro, pantalones morados y unas sandalias de plataforma, era Courtney una de las concursantes de la seria Drama Total y que en este momento no se veía demasiado feliz.

-"Si no fuera por ese estúpido contrato ni loca vengo aquí, aún tengo que terminar mis tareas de la universidad, dios estos van hacer días agotadores"- Dijo la morena bastante molesta y recordando porque estaba dirigiéndose hacia Atlanta.

**_Flashback_**

_Courtney se encontraba dentro del dormitorio que le asigno la universidad donde asistía, hace un año que no sabía nada sobre ese estúpido reality y eso la hacía sentir feliz, ella estaba actualmente trabajando en alguna tarea de alguna de sus materias cuando de repente tocaron la puerta, dando un suspiro de frustración se levantó de su cama._

_-"¿Quién es?"- Pregunto Courtney._

_-"Correo"- Dijo una voz masculina del otro lado, Courtney estaba algo sorprendida raramente recibía correo, la chica simplemente abrió la puerta y el cartero le dio la carta, Courtney cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su cama._

_-"¿De quién será?"- Se preguntó la morena, vio que solo estaba su dirección y nombre, pero no estaba el remitente, Courtney simplemente abrió el sobre y miro la carta escrita dentro, mientras más leía sus ojos se agrandaban de terror._

_"Para mis queridos campistas, este es Chris McLean, sé que no nos hemos visto en un año, pero les traigo muy buenas noticias a través de esta carta, los productores creen que ya hemos dejado pasar un buen tiempo desde nuestra última temporada y quieren anunciarlo a lo grande, por lo que en dos semanas, todos ustedes deberán presentarse a Atlanta, Georgia ya que presentaremos los avances en el Centennial Olympic Park._

_P.D: No pueden negarse a venir campistas, están bajo contrato."_

_-"Vete a la mierda McLean"- Dijo Courtney destrozando la carta bastante enojada._

**_Fin del Flashback_**

Courtney había intentado de todo para no tener que ir, pero sus abogados no pudieron hacer nada contra el contrato de Chris por lo que la morena no le quedó otra que ir.

Courtney decidió prender la radio en un intento por despejar un poco su mente, mientras tanto escucho algunas sirenas de la policía a su lado.

-"Ahora nos acaban de llegar noticias de último momento, más y más asesinatos en Macon, otros cinco cuerpos fueron hallados brutalmente asesinados, se cree que es el mismo asesino ya que los cuerpos muestran el mismo patrón, mutilados y con signos de haber sido devorados vivos, las autoridades aún no encuentran al asesino y los habitantes están preocupados, con esto ya son 35 víctimas, en otras noticias tengan cuidado hacia la ruta al aeropuerto Hartsfield ha habido un gran choque por lo que la ruta estará cerrada, aun no tenemos idea de cuantos heridos hay, también algunos disturbios se han presentado cerca del Turner Field por lo que se recomienda no pasar por esa zona, la policía ya va en camino, según nos dicen…"- Las noticias terminaron hay cuando Courtney apago la radio.

-"Problemas y más problemas, por dios no pueden dar algunas buenas noticias"- Dijo Courtney entonces vio como un helicóptero pasaba por encima de ella y unas seis patrullas pasaban junto a ellas.

-"¿Qué diablos estará pasando haya?"- Se preguntaba la morena la verdad es que ya eran demasiadas patrullas y ahora un helicóptero, fuera lo que estuviera pasando la cosa debía ser demasiado grave.

Pero fue entonces cuando Courtney escucho un choque y un derrape a un lado, un auto de policía termino embistiéndola haciendo que la morena perdiera el control de su automóvil, Courtney intento tener de nuevo el control pero fue demasiado tarde, el auto termino estampándose contra un árbol, comenzó a notar un liquido rojizo bajando por su cabeza, era sangre se dijo a si misma, comenzó a ver borroso, estaba a punto de desmayarse, lo último que escucho fue algunos gemidos a lo lejos y lo que parecía ser la patrulla de policía estrellándose en algún lugar.

**_Continuara_**

* * *

Hace tiempo jugué Walking Dead Videogame y debo decir que me encanto, los cinco capítulos porque no he podido jugar 400 días, son fantásticos y me dieron ganas de escribir un fics, espero hacer un buen fic y espero que a ustedes les guste.

Siento que el capítulo sea muy corto, solo quería mostrar la razón de porque Courtney se dirigía a Atlanta…aunque si lo es la excusa es algo estúpida y cliché, pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa.

Al igual que el juego Courtney hará elecciones, dependiendo de las elecciones, es posible que ella se encuentre con algunos personajes de Total Drama y otros no, llegando a un punto donde podría encontrarse con el grupo de Lee protagonista del juego, además de que varios OC de diversos fics de Total Drama podrían aparecer, porque la verdad no soy muy bueno con la creación de personajes y porque sería genial escribir a personajes geniales creados por antiguos fans.

Y además si quieren pueden mandarme un personaje creado por ustedes para aparecer en el fics, solo necesito el nombre, apariencia, personalidad, si llevan algún arma, una pequeña historia del personaje, habilidades, debilidades y algún dato que quieran agregar, pero solo por MP.

Les agradecería mucho que me dejaran un comentario, si se que me van a decir que los escritores escriben por placer y no por recibir una recompensa en este caso un comentario, pero tengo otras ideas y no voy a escribir algo que al parecer nadie va a leer, se que suena feo pero asi será la cosa, sin comentarios no hay capitulo y posiblemente sea cancelado, ya que de hecho saber que a alguien le gusta mi historia me motiva a escribir y eso necesito motivación.

Esos son los puntos que quería dejar claro, espero que pasen una buena noche, día o tarde dependiendo de a qué hora lean esto y que les vaya muy bien.

P.D: El diseño de la ropa de Courtney esta basado en una imagen de Mechathefox que la dibujo con ese mismo conjunto que esta por la pagina 7 de su galería en deviantart.


End file.
